


I've Caused Problems

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Daddy Clint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Wanda self harms to punish herself for the chaos and destruction she causes, and Clint has to show her that she is more than her mistakes.





	I've Caused Problems

"Hey," Clint said softly as he slid down the walk and sat next to Wanda's hunched form.

She didn't answer. 

Wanda had been with the Avengers for seven months now, and though she was improving there were frequent low days. This one seemed particularly bad, and since Clint was visiting the compound from his farm, he was making an attempt to bring the young woman back up. 

Clint put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "What's bothering you?"

Wanda shrugged and looked away from Clint's gaze. 

"You can talk to me or any other member of the team. Nat and Steve would be more than willing to help you pull through. We are all here for you," he said quietly and reached out and rested his hand on hers, only to have her fearfully jerk it away. Clint quickly grabbed both of her wrists and held her still. Though she tried to struggle away, he was stronger and gently peeled her long sleeves away from her thin wrists. 

The display that met his eyes shocked him, and his heart broke into a million little pieces. The veins beneath her pale skin were collapsed, like that of a long time addict. He knew she didn't have her veins shot up by choice, those were the Hydra experiments that gave her her powers. But alongside the injection scars were another set of marks. White, faded ones, pink, healing ones, and angry red cuts that screamed self infliction. The only thing Clint ever saw as torn up and mangled as the young Sokovian woman's forearms was Nat after a particularly bad mission gone wrong. 

Wanda's face crumpled with resignation as she finally let Clint pull her into a warm hug. 

"Why?" Clint asked softly as he cradled the girl in his arms. 

"I've caused too many problems. Too much chaos," she answered quietly. 

She looked away from Clint, but he tilted her chin back up to face him. 

"No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you will always be a hero. You may think you cause chaos, but you calm the storm with a blink of your eye. You might think you create problems, but your solutions make the situation better than it was when it started. You've made the world a better place than it was before you came along."

Wanda let herself go and curled into Clint's side. For hours she sobbed into his protective embrace, and when her eyes ran dry Clint took her to the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged the cuts in her arms. 

"This can't go on. Whatever you think, you don't deserve this. There are other ways to deal with guilt, regret, and sorrow. We can help you," Clint said as he finished wrapping her wrists. 

He pulled her into one last hug, and in his warm embrace Wanda felt the comfort and reassurance she had been searching for and she felt for the first time since Pietro that she was worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
